A New Day (RR)
'A New Day '''or '''Episode 1 '''is the first episode of Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone. Summary ''Lee Everett is on his way to prison after indirectly murdering the man who was having a affair with his wife and is being driven by Officer Orlin Jones when a person walks in the middle of the street causing Orlin to swerve the car which results in crash in the nearby woods. Lee later escapes the woods and comes across a little girl named Clementine who he promises to take care of until they find her parents. Lee later meets new faces, some friendly and some less. Does he along with the others stand a chance of survival in the new world full of creatures who only want to eat them alive and people who are more evil than the creatures themselves? Plot Lee Everett is seen sitting in the back of a police cruiser driven by Officer Orlin Jones to the West Georgia Correctional Facility after he was convicted and arrested for the murder of state senator, John Samson, in a struggle where he accidentally shoved Samson and broke his neck. The police arrived shortly after Lee's wife, Samantha contacted the police following the beginning of the struggle. Lee sat there shocked and upset with his actions as he stayed in the bedroom as Sam fled the room. Sam refused to look at Lee as he was being driven away. In-Game Decisions Did you tell Hershel the truth? * 75% of players told the truth. * 25% of players lied. Did you attempt to save Shawn or Duck? * 45% of players tried to save Shawn. * 55% of players saved Duck. Did you side with Kenny or Larry? * 80% sided with Kenny. * 20% sided with Larry. Did you give Irene the gun? * 50% of players refused to give her the gun. * 50% of players gave her the gun. Deaths * Senator John Samson * Orlin Jones (Alive and Zombified) * Sandra (Alive and Zombified) * Andre Mitchell (Determinant) * Shawn Greene (Alive and Zombified) * Irene's Boyfriend (Alive, Before reanimation, Out of Mercy) * Irene * Braden Everett (Alive and Zombified) * Leon Everett (Zombified) * Loretta Everett (Zombified) * Jackson Cooper Trivia * First appearance of Lee Everett * First appearance of Clementine * First appearance of Kenny * First appearance of Katjaa * First appearance of Kenny "Duck"Jr. * First appearance of Chet * First appearance of Lilly * First appearance of Randall * First appearance of Larry * First appearance of Doug * First appearance of Carley * First appearance of Donny "The Stranger" Jackson. * First appearance of Edward (Flashback) * First appearance of Diana (Flashback) * First appearance and (last) appearance of Glenn * First appearance and (last) appearance of Jackson Cooper * First appearance and (last) appearance of Irene * First appearance and (last) appearance of Orlin Jones * First appearance and (last) appearance of Andre Mitchell (Determinant) * First appearance and (last) appearance of Shawn Greene * First appearance and (last) appearance of Hershal * First appearance and (last) appearance of Samantha Everett * First appearance and (last) appearance of Braden Everett * First appearance and (last) appearance of Leon Everett * First appearance and (last) appearance of Loretta Everett * As of this episode, Lee is the only living member of his family. * Jackson is the first Main Character to die in the same episode they are introduced.